Nearly Real World Current Events, 2012
Nearly Real World Events for 2012 December 2012 November 2012 5 *Election Day in the United Nation of Conforti. For results see UNC Election Day 2012. *John Crimson is elected as the new President of the United Nation of Conforti October 2012 24 *St. Edward authorities report three deaths and over 100 injuries as Hurricane Sandy strikes the island nation. September 2012 23 *Controversy stirs when Yano governor, Jon Matthews calls for all concerned provinces to increase the strength of provincial militias in case the President is re-elected. 18 *The first 2012 UNC Presidential Debate between President Kahari Powar and candidate John Crimson is held at Burke University . August 2012 22 *UNC's Conservative Party candidate for President, John Crimson names his running mate, former Governor of Kontos, Peter Michaels . 6 *The 3rd Election Day of 2012 takes place in the United Nation of Conforti. *President Kahari Powar of the Reform Party and John Crimson of the Conservative Party are the top two nominees in the first round of the UNC Presidential election, narrowing it down to just those two. 5 * St. Edward authorities report "minor to moderate" flooding and wind damage as Tropical Storm Ernesto hits the island nation. No fatalities have been reported. July 2012 1 *Eileen Purves is inaugurated as the 16th President of Georgeland. Purves is the first President from the centre-left Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands and the third woman to hold the position in a row. June 2012 30 * Former Prime Minister of Georgeland Campbell Rhodes is elected Mayor of Santa Christina, defeating incumbent Greg Parker. 4 *St. Edward is rocked by a pair of political scandals. In the first case, Welfare & Human Services Minister Rita Anderson Scott and four other Ministry officials are indicted for a welfare fraud scheme in which they allegedly created claims for fictitious beneficiaries and collected the benefits for themselves. In the other case, Councilman Desmond Anderson (Scott's brother) and fellow Councilmen Varley Callaghan, David Chang, and Henry Slidell are indicted on charges of ghost payrolling and accepting kickbacks from government contractors and vendors. *Santa Christina mayoral election, 2012 : The Liberal Democratic Party's endorsed candidate selects Campbell Rhodes, the former Prime Minister of Georgeland, as its candidate after the withdrawal of Brian Williams. Rhodes will challenge incumbent Conservative Greg Parker in a very close election. May 2012 28 *Towsonsburg Tigers third baseman Greg Abaci has been suspended indefinitely by the Drake Islands Baseball Association after a May 24th incident during the Tigers' game with the New Baltimore Mariners. During that game, Abaci attacked Mariners catcher Emmanuel Okeafor and umpire Allan West with a baseball bat, fracturing Okeafor's skull and breaking West's arm. He also broke the jaw of teammate Royston Locke during a clubhouse scuffle after his ejection from the game. 4 *Eileen Purves is elected the 16th President of Georgeland. Purves, the candidate of the ruling Liberal Democrats, defeats five other candidates including Conservative Nathan Hunter and Green actor Martin Harrod. Purves, a former Mayor of New Kikipolis wins 42% of the primary vote and 60.1% of the two-candidate vote against Hunter when all other candidates are eliminated. Turnout for the election is extremely low, with only approximately 40% of Georgeland's twenty million registered voters casting a ballot. Purves will be the third female President in a row. She will take office on July 1. 29 *Santa Christina mayoral election, 2012 The Liberal Democratic Party's endorsed candidate, Brian Williams, withdraws from the election after revelations he and his wife were directors of a company registered in the Cayman Islands, two other directors of which have been indicted for fraud. Williams had been trailing Conservative incumbent Greg Parker. The Liberal Democrats will now hold an emergency executive meeting to endorse another candidate, with the election to be held on June 30. April 2012 March 2012 6 *Presidential elections in the Draguan Islands have begun. Willy Chineys, Andrei Caale, Lockerby Roberts and Jan Maximus are the main competitors in the elections. February 2012 January 2012 20 *Wildfires breakout on the island of Sulawan,Koben. 700 acres of land has been burt down. 16 *For the second time in less than a month, the Mineral City Drillers rugby club are dealing with tragedy. Forwards Dan Miller and Eric Polvean and back Jason Trelawny are killed with two others when their small plane crashes off the coast of Gold Island in the Drake Islands. Late last month, the team lost back Jermaine Trasker to a fatal automobile accident. 1 *Plane crash leaves thousand dead when Air Naradi Flight 212 makes a crash landing while arriving at Naradi Airport. Category:Nearly Real World Category:Timelines Category:Events